1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the polymerization of ethylene.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods for forming polyethylene can include passing a mixed phase ethylene feed stream to a fluidized bed reactor. Fluidized bed reactors may experience inadequate entrainment of the liquid phase in the gas phase of the ethylene feed stream. Inadequate entrainment may result in plugging of the distribution plate that supports the catalyst within the fluidized bed reactor. Plugging may result in a reduced polymerization rate. Therefore, it would be highly desirable to form polyethylene in a fluidized bed reactor without encountering many of the problems associated with upflow reactors.